


Одна дождинка - ещё не дождь

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Миди G-PG13 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Soul Bond, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Благодаря магии между Тони и Вандой возникает связь.





	Одна дождинка - ещё не дождь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rain Is Not The Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304101) by [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate). 



Связь между ними рвется в разгар битвы с Таносом. Ненадолго, на несколько секунд Ванда замирает между вдохом и криком, думая, что Тони мертв. Внутри становится тихо и пусто, остается только вибрация магии, которая рвется наружу и сжигает окружающих Ванду чудовищ, обращая их в труху и пепел.  
  
А потом появляется он — красно-золотой всполох. Приземляется рядом с глухим стуком. Земля под ее ногами дрожит в ритме сердцебиения. Лицевая пластина с шорохом открывается, и она видит его волнение и растерянность.  
  
— Я думал, ты мертва.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Ванда, не зная, слышит ли Тони в ее ответе эхо своих слов. Пока связь была активна, он мог слышать. Но связь, что стальной проволокой соединяла их в одно, исчезла: теперь Ванда это понимает и не может вспомнить, ощущала ли подобную пустоту раньше, до того, как они оба оказались пойманы в ловушку.  
  
— Мы свободны. — Ванда пробует собственные слова на вкус и чувствует ложь.  
  
Тони кивает, секунду они потеряно смотрят друг на друга. Но бой не дает им забыться, напоминает о себе огнем, пулями, магией, болью. Ванда сражается. Жив ли еще Тони, она не знает.

 

***

Он больше не ее, она — не его.

***

Клинт за нее рад, Стив чувствует облегчение.  
  
Сэм и Наташа почти ничего не говорят, но они и раньше помалкивали. Сэм осторожно наблюдал за ней и за Тони: Ванда думает, что он отчасти понимал, что между ними творилось, и сочувствовал. С Наташей все было иначе, и сейчас тоже иначе, Ванда гадает: может быть та просто была рада, что обстоятельства свели их вместе снова, а связь считала лишь подходящим средством.  
  
Но Клинт счастлив, а Стив вздохнул с облегчением, и на один неуместный миг она чувствует, что злится. Злится на них, потому что потеряла нечто большее, чем она сама, большее, чем все они. Да, оказаться связанной с Тони было ужасно: Ванда все еще помнит, как сильно ненавидела эту привязанность, порожденные ей любовь, желание и чувство наконец обретенного дома.  
  
— Все будет в порядке, — говорит Клинт. Он улыбается ей, но выглядит напряженным и обеспокоенным. — Ты это переживешь.  
  
Ванду так и подмывает спросить: когда это в последний раз все было в порядке? Может когда она часами лежала под кроватью, вцепившись в Пьетро и глядя на сделанную Старком бомбу? Или в Гидре, когда она позволила им ставить эксперименты и изменить саму ее суть? Или потом, когда случился Альтрон и Мстители, и то сражение, которое разбило их на части? Или в Ваканде? Может там она была в порядке?  
  
Ванда отвечает ему:  
  
— Конечно.  
  
И гадает, где сейчас Тони.

***

Ванда думает: по крайней мере она никогда не прекращала на него злиться, злость всегда была ее якорем.

***

Тони появляется через несколько дней после разрыва связи, без стука входит в ее комнату на базе Мстителей. Это должно бы разозлить Ванду, но нет. Наверное, за последние несколько месяцев она свыклась с его бесцеремонностью.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Тони.  
  
Ванда кивает, наблюдая, как он заходит внутрь. Она знает, что он видит: место, которое нельзя назвать домом, больше нельзя. Которое выглядит заброшенным, так, будто внутри нет ни одной живой души. Ничего удивительного, в конце концов эта комната долго пустовала. Она жила здесь после Ваканды, совсем недолго, но потом возникла связь, и Ванда переехала к Тони, сначала на этаж ниже его комнат, а потом переселилась выше. Такой вот взлет по социальной лестнице. Так она оказалась в его доме, в его постели, в его объятьях.  
  
Ванда полагает, что ее любимая толстовка до сих пор лежит в лаборатории.  
  
— Этот тупой инопланетный фокусник мертв. Тор получил новость из Асгарда от Локи. А Локи узнал… даже не знаю от кого. В общем, он умер. И связь вместе с ним. — Тони пожимает плечами. — Вот и объяснение.  
  
Ванда поднимает бровь, вспоминая, как сразу после возникновения связи Тони без умолку разглагольствовал о науке, магии и душах.  
  
— Ладно, — продолжает он, — вообще-то ни хрена это не объяснение. Но другого у нас нет.  
  
Понимание того, что он все еще может легко прочесть ее мысли по выражению лица, причиняет Ванде боль.  
  
— И тебя это устраивает?  
  
Тони со вздохом присаживается рядом, Ванда ощущает надежное тепло его тела. С тех пор как связь исчезла, они не прикасались друг к другу, снова чувствовать его рядом неловко, но эта знакомая близость несет облегчение. Ванда хочет прижаться к нему. Конечно же, она этого не делает.  
  
Тони отстраняется.  
  
— Не особенно, но я не представляю, что еще мы можем сделать. Не скажу, что раньше у нас были гениальные озарения по этому поводу. — Он поворачивается и смотрит на нее, и Ванде безумно хочется снова проследить пальцами каждую черту его лица. — Это ведь к лучшему, правда?  
  
Она кивает.  
  
— Да, к лучшему.

***

Ей снится, что Тони лежит позади нее, его открытая ладонь прижимается к ее животу, и они дышат в такт. 

***

Они часто спорили, даже ругались: связь, команда, ее родители, прошлое, чувство вины — поводов хватало. Как-то раз после миссии, когда они остались вдвоем на посадочной площадке, Ванда дала волю своей магии. Тони все еще был в костюме, и она заставила Железного Человека — Тони — упасть на колени. В тот момент Ванда ощущала себя всесильной, точно также она чувствовала себя, когда позволила Гидре уничтожить часть себя.

  
Наверное, Тони тогда испугался ее, должен был испугаться. Она-то точно испугалась.  
Он сказал только «Стой» и «Ванда».  
  
Ванда подалась вперед, красные облака магии все еще вились вокруг ее ладоней, как стервятники, и она могла причинить ему боль, могла разорвать в клочья разум или сжечь тело. Но вместо этого магия ушла, как только она коснулась плеча Тони, ушла, оставив Ванду с ним один на один.  
  
Она до сих пор помнит, как рука в перчатке потянулась вверх, как металлические пальцы с поразительной нежностью коснулись ее талии. Помнит лицо Тони, когда маска поднялась, обнажая спрятанного под слоем металла человека из плоти и крови, до ужаса открытого, все еще испуганного, но там был не только страх. Было и что-то другое, непонятное. Как бы то ни было, она соскользнула вниз, упала рядом с ним на колени, похожая на сломанную куклу ничуть не меньше Тони.  
  
— Ванда. — Непостижимым образом звук ее имени в тот момент стал чем-то большим, таким же сильным и осязаемым, как связь. — Ванда. — И она поцеловала его, стоя на коленях над городом, она поцеловала его, и это было так правильно.  
  
Во сне она все еще продолжает его целовать.

***

Вижен ушел вскоре после того, как связь все изменила. Вижен ушел, и Ванда тогда еще не знала, каково это, скучать по нему.

 

***

Ванда наблюдает за Тони и Пеппер: он улыбается ей так, как никогда не улыбался Ванде, независимо от того, что между ними происходило. Эта улыбка — открытая, беспечная, совсем не похожая на улыбку ее Тони. Только вот Тони никогда не был ее, не по-настоящему, все это было навязанной фальшивкой. Он всегда принадлежал Пеппер, чтобы там ни нашептывала им связь.  
  
Она видит их вместе, и даже не представляет, обручены ли они до сих пор, или Пеппер разорвала помолвку, когда Тони перестал ее целовать, перестал ее касаться, когда связь неумолимо потянула его прочь от Пеппер в объятия Ванды.  
  
Ванда старается об этом не задумываться, как и раньше. Еще один чудовищный аспект связи, еще одна рана, и она просто не знала, как помочь Тони с этим. Часть ее и не хотела помогать, радуясь тому, что Пеппер исчезла. Она гадает, знал ли об этом Тони, и если да, то ненавидел ли ее за это. Вероятно, да.  
  
Впрочем, тогда они ненавидели друг друга по сотне разных поводов. Как она предполагает, по половине из них продолжают ненавидеть и сейчас.  
  
Пеппер не улыбается Тони, она напряжена и держится от него подальше; для Ванды видеть их такими — странным образом больно. Больно наблюдать за тем, как Тони отпускает Пеппер и смотрит ей вслед. Несколько секунд он не двигается, застывает полумертвой статуей посреди гостиной, и Ванда остается на своем месте, словно страж, до тех пор, пока Тони не оживает и не уходит в сторону лифта.  
  
Он пойдет в лабораторию, Ванда точно знает, пойдет и засядет там до тех пор, пока не устанет достаточно сильно, чтобы не думать. Но он не сможет устать настолько сильно, чтобы перестать чувствовать, никакие проекты, никакие решенные задачи тут не помогут.  
Иногда Ванде кажется, что он не так уж и отличается от нее самой.

 

***

Она одинока. Она думает, что и он тоже.

***

Пальцы Тони танцуют над клавиатурой, взгляд сосредоточен на мониторе. Он без брони, костюм замер снаружи у стены ало-золотым стражем. Знакомая картина, калька их первой встречи, когда она наконец увидела Тони во плоти, а не на экране телевизора. Ванда помнит, как много месяцев назад позволила магии проникнуть в его разум, помнит, что сотворила с ним. Он рассказал ей о своем видении, рассказал о мертвых телах, и еще один кусочек головоломки по имени «Тони» встал на место. Но многие фрагменты до сих пор оставались для нее загадкой.  
  
Она выходит из комнаты, оставляя Тони с Наташей. Костюм следит за ней. Когда она впервые увидела Мстителей, когда впервые увидела броню, то подумала, что та будет выглядеть неживой, если внутри нет Тони, чтобы управлять ей. На этот счет она ошиблась.  
Ванда подходит ближе — костюм ей это позволяет — и думает о том дне, когда Тони взял ее с собой в полет. Было тепло и солнечно. Накануне ночью ей приснился Пьетро, и она проснулась с криком, дрожа, в объятьях Тони. Она не помнит, что было ночью, только какие-то вспышки. Помнит утро, и Тони, и броню, и небо, и ветер в волосах.  
  
Она тянется вперед открытой ладонью, гасит свою магию, усмиряет ее, чтобы прикосновение не обернулось катастрофой. Разрушения и беды — верные спутники ее силы. Металл под ее рукой привычно гладкий, свет от реактора просачивается сквозь пальцы. Это зрелище заставляет ее думать о крови, думать о груди Тони под ее ладонью. Ее рука слишком мала, чтобы скрыть под ней шрамы.  
  
Ванда делает шаг и прижимается к броне, не задумываясь над тем, какие протоколы ей это позволяют, или о всевидящей ПЯТНИЦе, или о том, что Тони узнает. Она подается вперед, и руки костюма движутся, обнимая ее, Ванда знает: это Тони, не какой-то призрак, знает, что он ее увидел, но она не беспокоится, просто не может. Только на долю секунды закрывает глаза и чувствует себя почти в безопасности.

 

***

Она больше не может найти его в ночной темноте. Это ее пугает.

***

Первый раз, когда Ванда спала с Тони в одной постели, они не касались друг друга.  
Она опустилась на кровать, ощущая мягкость простыней. Выбрала ту сторону, что была ближе к двери, готовая в любой момент уйти, готовая бороться со связью, которая опутывала их все туже и туже, тянула все ближе и ближе к друг другу, так близко, что они едва могли дышать.  
  
Тони стоял, прислонившись к двери, смотрел на нее, и выглядел при этом абсолютно потерянным и разбитым. «Давай поменяемся», — сказал он, и Ванда сначала подумала, что заняла его половину кровати, но тут же поняла, что выбрала сторону Пеппер.  
Чувство, что поразило ее в тот момент — злая, острая горечь — сейчас Ванда думает, что это было ее разбившееся из-за него сердце. Но это сейчас, а тогда она просто устроилась на его обычном месте, наблюдая за тем, как Тони раздевается, как подходит к постели, все еще в штанах, как надевает футболку, чтобы скрыть шрамы.  
  
Она все равно их видела.  
  
Ванда смотрела на Тони, наблюдала, как поднимается и опускается его грудь, пока наконец не заснула, когда мягкий городской рассвет уже начал пробираться в комнату. Она думала, что никогда не сможет уснуть в одной комнате с Тони. Но смогла.  
  
Когда она проснулась, то увидела, что теперь уже Тони разглядывает ее.

 

***

Она никогда не влюблялась. На это просто не было времени, пока не случился Тони. 

***

Люди продолжали ненавидеть ее, когда они вернулись, чтобы сразиться с Таносом, ненавидели все те долгие месяцы, пока шла война, сочувствовали Тони, когда выяснилась правда о связи между ними. Они все еще ее ненавидят.  
  
— Дело в том, что они тебя боятся, — говорит Вижен после возвращения. — Потому что не понимают.  
  
Его слова совсем не помогают, только подчеркивают то, что она другая, что ей здесь не место. На какое-то время она обрела свое место рядом с Тони, но это вынужденная принадлежность, искусственно навязанная.  
  
Ванда смотрит новости, замечает граффити на улицах, слушает, как политики обсуждают ее, словно она никогда не переставала быть угрозой, словно это ее единственное предназначение. И какая-то ее часть снова хочет принадлежать, знать, что рядом есть человек, который будет на ее стороне, что бы ни случилось.  
  
Было время, когда таким человеком мог стать Вижен. Иногда Ванда пытается разбудить былые чувства к нему, вернуть взаимопонимание. Но все ушло, исчезло, и боль от потери кажется далекой, приглушенной.  
  
— Люди не должны тебя бояться, — говорит Стив. — Ты столько для них сделала.  
  
Не только для них, но и им, но у Ванды такое ощущение, что ни Стив, ни Клинт не желают, не могут об этом говорить. Она понимает. Они хотят, чтобы все стало проще, чем есть, хотят забыть об этом и помогать тем, кому могут помочь. Но иногда ей хочется притормозить ненадолго, оглянуться и посмотреть назад на тех, кого она не спасла, увидеть их всех, пропустить через себя. Может быть в этом они с Тони похожи.  
  
— Продолжай сражаться ради них. Это все, что ты можешь сделать, — говорит Тони. Они теперь почти не разговаривают, если один их них заходит в комнату, второй тут же из нее выходит. Но Тони знает ее как никто другой, понимает ее, и может быть, думает, что задолжал ей. — Старайся быть лучше. — Тони пожимает плечами и устало улыбается ей дежурной широкой улыбкой, которая предназначается для журналистов. — Они не перестанут тебя ненавидеть, но, хэй, ты станешь супергероем! Костюм из спандекса прилагается, если захочешь.  
  
Она смеется в ответ, и все это такая глупость, такая чушь: демонстрации против нее или Стива, или Баки, государства, которые велят им держаться подальше, пока на их города нападают, а их граждане гибнут.  
  
— Не тот супергерой, которого они хотят… — начинает она.  
  
Тони заканчивает фразу за нее:  
  
— Но тот, который им нужен.

***

Однажды она рассказала ему о родителях. Он рассказал ей о матери.

***

В первый раз Тони был с ней нежным, осторожным, почти испуганным. В промежутках между поцелуями Ванда спрашивала себя, думал ли он, что был для нее первым. Он не был, конечно нет. Не Тони был первым, кто прижимал ее к постели или оказывался прижатым сам, не он первым вошел в ее тело. Ванда ничего ему не сказала ни тогда, ни позже, и теперь уже нет причины об этом говорить… но он стал первым, кто что-то значил.  
  
Так что он был нежен, и Ванде это понравилось.  
  
Второй раз оказался совсем другим: сразу после битвы, ее магия все еще бурлила как океан, сила накатывала волнами. Он пошел прямо к ней, прижал к себе, пока мир вокруг них взрывался оттенками алого. Ванда плохо помнит, что было после.  
  
В третий раз сверху была она, и ей понравилось то, как Тони смотрел на нее, как поддерживал ее за талию, пока она двигалась на нем. Тони сказал, что она прекрасна, и Ванда ему поверила.  
  
Однажды они трахались прямо в коридоре, она обхватила его ногами за пояс, вцепилась в ткань рубашки. Ванда до сих пор помнит ощущение мягкой дорогой ткани под ладонью. Ей кажется, тогда в коридоре Тони произнес: «Я тебя люблю». Прошептал, прижавшись к ее плечу. Тихий голос звучит в ушах, Ванде кажется, что так было, но она не уверена точно.  
  
Она стояла перед ним на коленях, а Тони смотрел так, словно готов за нее убить. И Ванда знает, точно знает, что он мог бы.  
  
Кухню они тоже не пропустили, Ванда думает, вспоминает ли Тони об этом сейчас, когда ест или готовит кофе, сейчас, когда он все еще там, а она больше нет, и дом снова принадлежит ему одному. Она гадает, по-прежнему ли Тони делает кофе и завтрак для двоих, выбрасывает ли потом вторую половину. И надеется, что да, и не знает, когда она стала такой жестокой.

 

***

Тони нашел для нее Стивена Стренджа, чтобы она научилась управлять своей магией. Тони вернул ей контроль.

***

Со временем его половина кровати превратилась в ее — еще не пристанище, но место, где она хотя бы могла спать, могла протянуть руку во тьму и прикоснуться к его теплому телу. Порой это было приятно: чувствовать его рядом, просыпаться в его объятиях и знать, что он принадлежит ей. Но порой его близость была для нее худшим кошмаром. Когда ей снились родители, Пьетро, дом, и она просыпалась, а тяжесть тела Тони за спиной заключала ее в клетку из вины и горя.  
  
— Хотела бы я, чтобы Стэйн был еще жив, — сказала она Тони однажды, когда даже стены не спасали их от гнетущая ночной тьмы. — Мне было бы легче ненавидеть его за то, что случилось с родителями.  
  
Вздох в темноте, ладонь поверх ее руки. Ванда думала о Гидре и Барнсе и знала, что Тони ее понимает.  
  
Теперь она спрашивает себя, может ли он до сих пор с той же легкость услышать за ее словами суть, или это понимание улетучилось, как и все, что они узнали друг о друге, как возможность взглянуть на другого человека и по-настоящему его увидеть.  
  
Она убеждает себя, что переживать не о чем.  
  
Но однажды ночью, проснувшись и все еще ощущая, как ее обнимают мамины руки, Ванда тянется к телефону и звонит ему.  
  
— Ванда. — Голос у Тони усталый и взволнованный.  
  
— Я забыла, что чувствовала, когда она меня обнимала. Как я могла это забыть?  
Он молчит, а Ванда прячется под одеялом с телефоном в руке. Слушает как он дышит. И засыпает.

***

ПЯТНИЦА все еще слушается ее указаний, как ничьих других. Ванда не знает, что об этом думать.

 

***

Однажды она спросила у Тони:  
  
— Как ты изобретал оружие?  
  
В тот день она злилась, злилась, потому что пропустила очередную годовщину смерти родителей. Просто забыла о ней из-за очередной миссии в бесконечном лабиринте наполненных усталостью ускользающих дней. Злилась на Тони, который на этой миссии чуть себя не угробил, и она чувствовала, как он выпадает за пределы ее поля зрения, и ненавидела его за это.  
  
Тони обернулся к ней и долго смотрел, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Так же как все остальное, на самом-то деле.  
  
Пару дней спустя Ванда сидела в его лаборатории, изучая поправки к Соглашениям, пока он работал над чертежами для новой модели брони. Иногда она поднимала глаза и смотрела, смотрела на Тони, на сияющие голограммы, расцвечивающие его лицо синим. Он выглядел таким умиротворенным, сосредоточенным, живым.  
  
Она могла бы оставить его в покое, но в поправках требовали сообщать имена детей, и Ванда не знала, выступал ли Тони против.  
  
— Покажи мне бомбу. — Тони отвел взгляд от голограммы и уставился на нее. — Бомбу, которая убила моих родителей, — продолжила она, как будто Тони нуждался в объяснении.  
  
И он развернул чертеж, все раскрывал и раскрывал детали, пока они не заполнили всю комнату. У нее перехватило дыхание. Это было совсем не похоже на то оружие, которое она увидела ребенком, ни капли не похоже на тот ужасный, уродливый предмет. Просто синие линии и схемы — особенная магия Тони. Он оставил ее наедине со всем этим, и Ванда потратила кусочек вечности, разглядывая чертежи, прежде чем попросить ПЯТНИЦу их убрать.  
  
Позже, лежа рядом с Тони, который во сне протягивал к ней руку, Ванда поняла, что он выяснил, какая именно бомба уничтожила ее жизнь, что ему было не все равно. Ванда прижалась к нему, поцеловала и, уснув, видела рушащиеся здания, и героев, спасающих людей от обломков.

***

Он договорился с Соковией, чтобы Ванде разрешили навестить руины ее дома, и держал за руку, когда она решила не ехать.

***

Ванда ненавидела то, каким становился Тони рядом со Стивом и Клинтом, то, как само его тело утрачивало привычные очертания, превращаясь в нечто чужое. Недостижимое для нее даже через связь. Тони отгораживался, отдалялся и контролировал каждое движение. Ей требовались часы, чтобы вытащить его из этого кокона, чтобы вернуть назад Тони.  
  
Она до сих пор терпеть не может видеть их рядом.  
  
Каждый из них — оружие, разное, но без сомнения оружие. И она ждет, что в любой момент кто-то из них сорвется, ведь с исчезновением связи больше нет нужды соблюдать шаткое перемирие. Ничто не держит их вместе. Все, что у них осталось — это по-прежнему неподписанные Соглашения, история доверия и предательства. Этого недостаточно, и Ванда знает, напряжение прорвется — это лишь вопрос времени. И будет драка, и кто-то из них уйдет.  
  
Ванда не хочет возвращаться в Ваканду, она раздумывает, не подписать ли Соглашения, боится разочаровать Стива, боится, что Стив, Клинт и Сэм отвернутся от нее. Был момент, когда она почти решилась подписать: связь горела в ее крови и в сердце, внушая уверенность в том, что она больше не сможет жить без Тони, но если она не подпишет, то политики все разрушат, и ей так или иначе придется без него жить. Тогда Стив бы ее простил, Ванда в этом уверена. В конце концов, у нее просто не было выбора.  
  
Сейчас она не знает, что делать со своей жизнью: не мститель, но больше и не беглая преступница, она застыла между необходимостью ждать и стремлением изменить мир. Это равновесие такое хрупкое, что если оно разобьется, то ее изранит осколками.

 

***

Стивен Стрэндж говорил с ней о разрыве связи. Это пугало Ванду. 

***

Ванда выходила с Тони в свет только однажды, и это было ужасно. Их со всех сторон окружали богатеи, такие же высокомерные, каким порой бывал и Тони, но лишенные всего остального, что делало его Тони Старком. Все вокруг пялились на них, на нее, и Ванда знала, что они ненавидели ее за то, кем она была. Ненавидели их за то, что Тони хватило смелости привести ее с собой, хватило смелости быть с ней. В конце концов, об их отношениях даже писали в прессе, разглядывали под микроскопом. Связь породила только еще больше слухов и домыслов.  
  
Тони держал ее за руку, ведя через людской лабиринт, шепча на ухо имена, объясняя кто есть кто.  
  
— Она борется за права девочек, у которых нет денег и связей, — Тони указал ей на женщину в дорогом платье и с шикарным макияжем. Ванда рассматривала ее, то, как уверенно она держится, и сказала себе, что эту женщину стоит запомнить.  
  
— У этих двоих достаточно авторитета, чтобы перетянуть на нужную сторону пару голосов, когда в ООН обсуждали Соглашения.  
  
Пара, о которой говорил Тони, ничем не отличалась от остальных: изысканные наряды как идеальная броня, и Ванда удивлялась, как Тони мог их различить.  
  
— А вот тот, — он указал на блондина с идеальными зубами, — ненавидит Нелюдей, людей со способностями.  
  
Ванда нахмурилась. Позже Тони официально представил Ванду этому самому типу. Она видела за фальшивыми улыбками и любезностью почти неприкрытую угрозу.  
  
— Знай своего врага, — сказал Тони, когда их собеседник отошел. — Если не будешь, то все быстро покатится к черту, да еще и с фейерверками. Такое шоу может быть красивым, а вот последствия точно нет.  
  
Ванда вернулась мыслями к расколу команды, к тому, как сражалась против Тони ради Стива, ради себя, ради незнакомца с железной рукой и кровавым прошлым. Что касается последствий, тут она была с Тони согласна.

 

***

«Увидимся позже», — как всегда сказал ей Тони перед последним боем с Таносом. Ванда как всегда улыбнулась в ответ. 

***

Тони на кухне базы — редкое зрелище. Он выглядит усталым, постаревшим, и всего пару недель назад Ванда прижалась бы к его спине, обняла. Мгновение она видит себя обнимающей Тони, чувствует тепло его тела, чувствует, как он расправляет плечи ради нее, вместе с ней.  
  
Ванда внезапно с болью понимает, как скучает по нему, но не знает, что ей делать с этим непрошенным, нежеланным чувством. Но оно уже здесь, с ней, и никуда не уходит, когда Тони поворачивается и видит ее.  
  
Он застывает.  
  
Она пытается улыбнуться ради него. Пытается развернуться и уйти ради него, ради них. Но не может. Вместо этого она говорит:  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Тони тихо и сдержанно.  
  
Ванда идет через комнату прямо к нему, она чувствует себя странно, когда прислоняется к столу рядом с ним, глядя в пустоту. Странно, но правильно.  
  
— Плохой день? — Дурацкий вопрос, такая банальность, но больше ей ничего не приходит в голову.  
  
Тони пожимает плечами.  
  
— И не один.  
  
По нему заметно. Все дело в Пеппер, думает Ванда. Это все Пеппер и Соглашения, и Стив, и раскол Мстителей. И связь, конечно, тоже, память о ней, пустота после нее. Ее злит, что во многом она чувствует то же самое.  
  
— Да.  
  
Тони смотрит на нее. Как и много раз до этого, она спрашивает себя, кого же он видит. Он улыбается. И Ванда видит тот момент, ту последнюю каплю, когда он ломается. Она ждет, что Тони развернется и уйдет. Вместо этого он подается к ней, притягивает к себе, и она поддается, легко шагает в его объятья.  
  
Тони целует ее.  
  
Целует знакомо и по-новому, его трясет, и неожиданно оказывается, что она плачет. Она не хотела всего этого, и до сих пор не хочет. Что-то теперь есть между ними, она твердо знает, и это в сто раз хуже, чем связь.  
  
— Я люблю Пеппер, — говорит Тони, когда они разрывают объятья.  
  
Ванда кивает. Она знает, господи, все она знает, возможно, ненавидит его за это. Могла бы ненавидеть.  
  
— А я не люблю тебя.  
  
Он растягивает губы в пародии на радостную улыбку.  
  
— Я больше никогда с ней не буду.  
  
Это факт, твердый, неоспоримый и жестокий факт. Ванда думает, что могла бы проникнуть в его разум, найти там Пеппер и убрать ее из его головы, заменить собой. Но ей это не нужно, и она пытается стать лучше — а то может такого натворить.  
  
Уже натворила.  
  
— Мне… — начинает было Ванда, но замолкает. Ей не жаль, у нее совсем другие чувства.  
  
Ванда не знает, как облечь в слова эту странную боль за него, и облегчение, и надежду. Вместо этого она гладит пальцами его лицо и шею, хочет привлечь его к себе и снова поцеловать.  
  
Она хочет сказать: «Будь моим. Будь снова моим». Но молчит. Ни один из них не имеет права на эти слова, ни один из них не должен хотеть их сказать. Но вот они эти слова, вошли в ее сердце, как нож, как пуля, и она видит их отражение в глазах Тони.

 

***

«Не потеряй себя», — сказал ей Стив, когда она уезжала жить к Тони. Тогда Ванда посмеялась, она знала, что для этого совета было уже поздно. 

***

Они оказываются в ее комнате, в ее постели. Его поцелуи здесь кажутся еще более странными, ведь здесь все напоминает Ванде о жизни до Тони, до связи.  
  
— Тони, — шепчет она, касаясь губами его кожи, и разрешает магии танцевать вокруг его тела. Он позволяет, двигается вместе с ней, и Ванда думает, что он не боится ее силы, не боится, несмотря на то, что не доверяет ей. Она спрашивает себя: может быть это и есть любовь? Вряд ли. Любовь — это что-то лучшее.  
  
На долю секунды Ванда думает, что их спасет расстояние, держаться друг от друга подальше — отличная идея, разумный выбор. Но Тони целует ее, Тони касается ее, Тони здесь.  
  
И она не готова от этого отказаться. 

***

Несколько слов, шепотом произнесенное на поле боя заклинание, и вот уже связь укореннилась. Как будто так и было. Как будто так и надо.


End file.
